Ojos de papá
by Kissy.moon
Summary: Songfic... una pequeña discucion entre maestro/alumno, por una mujer... KakaSaku... espero les guste D


Hola!!

Pues aki estoy de regreso con un nuevo songfic.

La canción es una de las genialidades de este grandioso grupo llamado The Killers, y se llama (la canción) _Daddy's eyes_ lo que traducido vendría siendo _Los ojos de papa_ (jijij por eso el nombre del fic)

Este es un songfic que podría decirse es un KakaSaku, pork pues al final de cuentas es la pareja principal, pero pues es mas bien una "pelea" entre Sasuke y Kakashi por el amor de Sakura (clásico n.n)

No los distraigo mas, disfruten el fic y espero sus comentarios :D

* * *

Dado que era pleno verano no era de sorprender que el pasto se encontrara seco, amarillo, quebradizo; tampoco sorprendían los 35º de temperatura, lo sorprendente era la calma de las dos figuras masculinas paradas en medio del campo de entrenamiento, a quienes parecía no importarles las ligeras ráfagas de aire caliente que rozaban sus pieles, pero como abría de importarles tratándose de dos ninjas de alto rango como ellos.

Kakashi miraba atento y con algo de nostalgia los movimientos de quien fuera su alumno cuando adolescente, pero esa época había quedado muy atrás y el copy-ninja estaba muy conciente de que el hombre frente a el estaba dispuesto a atravesarlo con un solo movimiento de esa espada.

**-Repondeme!!-** grito exasperado Sasuke Uchiha

**-Te responderé lo que quieres saber, pero tendrás que dejar de comportarte como si estuvieras frente a un oponente-** Kakashi Hatake hablo con la tranquilidad que lo caracteriza, al mismo tiempo que acortaba distancia con su "oponente"

**-Escuche de varias personas que si eres mi rival, es eso lo que quiero saber-** respondió el moreno sin bajar la guardia, como si su ex-maestro fuera su mas odiado enemigo

**-Actúas como si eso te sorprendiera Sasuke-** menciono entre divertido y apenado

_I'll tell you what you wanna know  
But boy you better listen close  
People gonna tell you lies  
Don't let it come as a surprise_

Sasuke observo atento la recién llegada figura femenina que se detuvo unos cuantos metros mas atrás de donde estaba Kakashi, esa mujer de cabellera rosa que lo volvía loco y por quien había regresado a Konoha. Sabía con solo mirarla, que había ido hasta ese lugar con la intención de detener la posible batalla que tendrían, como si olvidara que ellos eran dos de los hombres más fuertes de la aldea y que quien osara intervenir en su discusión resultaría lastimado.

Sakura Haruno corrió angustiada hacia campo de entrenamiento, esperando no haber llegado tarde, suspiro profundamente cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaban peleando, aun, sino mas bien estaban platicando. Tal vez no habría necesidad de intervenir, pero ¿como no dudarlo con los antecedentes del Uchiha?, ¿cuando tenía todo para derrotar a Kakashi en sus ojos?

_That woman's on my back again  
I know she's got the best intentions  
When you begin to realize  
You know you got your daddy's eyes_

**-Sabias que yo la amo!! Por eso lo hiciste-** volvió a gritar desesperado el Uchiha

**-Lo que decidimos no tiene nada que ver contigo-** replico algo molesto el peliplata **– quisiera que siguiéramos platicando Sasuke, pero tengo que irme-**

**-Ni lo pienses, te llame porque tienes muchas cosas que responderme, se que no te importara que te pregunte-** hablo mas calmado impidiendo al huida de su antiguo sensei.

_And there's something that __I want to say  
I love her, too  
And all of this has got nothing to do with you_

_And I'd like to stay but I can't because  
I've been fooling around and I know  
That you called because you never even knew  
That it was hurting me_

**-Deja de ser egoísta Kakashi, piensa en ella… ¿que es lo que le puedes ofrecer?, eres mucho mayor-** pregunto despectivamente tratando de hacerle ver su "error"

**-Cuando seas tan viejo como yo lo soy, entenderás todos lo que le puedo ofrecer-** las miles de experiencias vividas le daban la seguridad de que dentro de unos cuantos Sasuke entendería mejor las cosas **- Además el único que ha sido egoísta con ella has sido tu, desde el día que la dejaste por ir a cumplir TUS metas, es algo con lo que tendrás que vivir toda tu vida-** a pesar de consérvale un aprecio por ser uno de sus ex-alumnos, también le guardaba cierto resentimiento por su repentina partida cuando niño.

**-Se que me he equivocado, pero ¿crees que tu has hecho siempre lo correcto?-** tenia claro sus errores, pero no consideraba que los del hombre frente a el fueran menores y mucho menos lo creía merecedor de lo que el quería.

**-Nunca dije que lo que hago esta bien-** sencillamente tenia razón, sabia que muy probablemente lo que hacia no estaba bien, pero eso no era suficiente motivo para dejarla.

_When you put it on the other hand,  
When you're old enough to understand.  
That glove will bring it all to life,  
I didn't say that made it right._

Kakashi pudo mirar a Sakura por el rabillo de su Sharingan, parada a unos metros detrás de el; y no necesito mirarla de frente para saber que estaba sumamente preocupada, por que su intención nunca fue provocar un enfrentamiento entre dos de los hombres mas importantes en su vida.

Sasuke también miraba a Sakura, mientra aun escuchaba las palabras de Kakashi; y casi como una revelación, miro sus ojos y de repente todo tenia sentido, comprendió que su destino estaba en otro lugar, que esa mujer de cabellos rosas no tenia nada que ver con la niña que lo perseguía nombrándolo por toda la aldea, la niña de la que el se enamoro; y sin embargo siempre lo supo, siempre supo que su destino no estaba junto a ella, su destino estaba junto a su clan, por que el tenia los ojos de su papa.

_Because that woman's on my back again,  
I know she's got the best intentions.  
When you begin to realize,  
You know you got your daddy's eyes._

**-Yo la amo también!!-** grito Kakashi sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos **–Lamento mucho si te lastima, pero esto nunca tuvo nada que ver contigo-**

**-Lo se-** respondió mas para si mismo, pero de igual manera sorprendió al ninja-copia

**-Me alegra escuchar eso, así no tendremos mas problemas-** comento mas tranquilo al darse cuenta que en realidad no tendrían un combate** -me gustaría quedarme mas tiempo, pero ahora será mejor que me valla-** lentamente se volvió dispuesto a ir donde Sakura

**-Espera Kakashi…-** reacciono, deteniendo su andar **-…yo siento haberte llamado para esto-** término de decir cuando tuvo de nuevo la atención de Kakashi

**-Descuida, se que me llamaste por que no sabias que esto también me duele a mi-** respondió, haciendo le ver al joven que aunque no parecería, esa situación también lo lastimaba

_And there's something that I want to say,  
I love her, too.  
And all of this has got nothing to do with you._

_And I'd like to stay but I can't because  
I've been fooling around and I know  
That you called because you never even knew  
That it was hurting me._

FlashBack

Después de tantos años por fin estaba de regreso en Konoha, y no es que le alegrara mucho regresar a una pequeña aldea, simplemente le alegraba poder volver junto a la Sakura. Sus deseos de verla eran tantos que no tuvo la paciencia de esperar los rayos de sol para poder ir hasta su casa, ni siquiera pensó en tocar la puerta, ahorraría tiempo colándose por al ventana de su habitación, así la sorprendería con un dulce beso.

Pero fue el quien se sorprendió al descubrir a su amada en los brazos de Kakashi, ambos placidamente dormidos.

Trato de contener sus emociones buscando como salir de aquel lugar lo mas pronto posible, pero en el intento tiro un florero, despertando a la pareja.

Tanto Kakashi como Sakura se sorprendieron por la presencia del Uchiha, pero al notar su mirada inquisidora dedujeron que había descubierto el secreto que celosamente ocultaban de toda una nación, y no tuvieron tiempo de mentir.

Fin FlashBack

_And sometimes people get tired,  
And I woke up a little too late to lie._

_Dreams should last a long time,  
This __is not what I'd call goodbye._

**-Se que harás lo correcto con ella... y no olvides que esto no es un adios!!-** Sasuke Uchiha se despedía de quien fuera su maestro, casi un hermano mayor y su rival de amores; estaba por irse de nuevo de la aldea, después de su derrota en cuestiones del corazón.

**-Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo a platicar Sasuke, pero será mejor que continuemos nuestros caminos-** Kakashi trato de ignorar lo último que le dijo Sasuke a sabiendas de que aquello era un adiós.

**-Ve con ella, te esta esperando… ella ahora te ama a ti-** confeso tristemente, mientras tomaba su mochila y salía de la aldea.

**-Nunca sabrás como eso me duele –** susurro el peliplata, resignado a sentir ese dolor de quitarle a uno de sus ex-alumnos lo que mas quería, dolor que se mezclada con la felicidad de quedarse con el amor de su vida.

_And I'd like to stay but I can't because  
I've been fooling around and I know  
That you called because you never even knew  
That it was hurting me__... me._

Lo ocurrido con Sasuke aun confundía a Kakashi sobre la pelirosa, nunca dudo que ella no lo amara ya que en ningún momento ella pensó en dejarle por Sasuke, sinceramente eso le sorprendió, le sorprendió darse cuenta que tan fuerte era el amor que Sakura le tenia, y le asusto no poder corresponder tanto amor, por que aquella relación había nacido como una aventura, algo pasajero, pero ahora era algo mas., lo supo cuando le confeso a Sasuke que le la amaba también.

Llego como todas las tardes a la casa de Sakura, pero tenia tantas ideas en mente que decidió no llegar, así que se fue a su departamento. Se llevo una sorpresa al entrar y ver a Sakura durmiendo en su cama, se miraba como un pequeño ángel durmiendo sobre una nube; todas sus dudas y temores desaparecieron cuando la escucho nombrarle en sueños. Lentamente se acerco a ella y la beso en la frente, mientras susurraba: **Yo la amo también. **

_I love her too_

_

* * *

  
_

wiiiii

Espero lo hayan disfrutado y k me comenten algo pronto n.n

sorry por los errores de ortografia!!

Como comentario final: jijij no me había percatado del verdadero significado de la canción, esk ya tenia escrito el fic, y ahora k lo revise para subirlo, escuche atentamente la canción… resulta k, según yo, la rola trata de un papa k va a abandonar a su hijo y el morrito lo descubre, y pues el papa le dice k cuando sea grande lo entenderá, k le duele dejarlo y pues que tiene sus ojos… chila rola ¿no? 0.0 … jajjajaja

Suerte!!!


End file.
